An optically compensated bend (OCB) liquid crystal is known by having a characteristic of high-speed response, and receives attention as a liquid crystal mode most suitable for a display of which high-speed response is required, such as a display of a time-division system configured to carry out three-dimensional display.
The OCB liquid crystal is generally in a state of alignment called splay alignment when no-voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer. However, in order to make the OCB liquid crystal exhibit the above-mentioned high-speed responsivity, it is necessary to operate the OCB liquid crystal in a state of alignment called bend alignment. For that purpose, it is required that a normal display operation be carried out after causing the OCB liquid crystal to make a transition from the splay alignment to the bend alignment within a short time immediately after turning-on of the power to a liquid crystal display. At this time, the drive to be carried out in order to cause the OCB liquid crystal to make a transition from the splay alignment to the bend alignment is called transition drive.